Up to 1 billion normal human monocytes from a single donor can be purified in suspension by elutriation. These negatively selected monocytes have been grown in suspension cultures and allowed to mature into macrophages. The changes in monocyte functions that occur as monocytes mature into macrophages are in the process of being assessed. This system is also being utilized for the screening of monocyte growth factor activity.